


SCP-4304: Protective Gear Wont Always Save You

by RocketKat123



Category: Danny Phantom, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, I know this has already been done but I really wanted to put my own spin on it, crossover AU, this reads basically like a SCP article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKat123/pseuds/RocketKat123
Summary: Dr. Lancer: Alright, let’s go over the incident, shall we?SCP-4304: Do we have to?Dr. Lancer: I’m afraid so.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	SCP-4304: Protective Gear Wont Always Save You

**Item #:** 4304

**Object class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4304 is housed in a modified humanoid containment cell lined in 99% pure iron a centimeter thick. SCP-4304 is permitted free roam of Site █, excluding restricted areas. An agent assigned to SCP-4304 must accompany the subject when it leaves its quarters. When leaving its quarters, SCP-4304 must also wear a specialized harness that will deliver an electric shock to the subject upon detecting transformation into SCP-4304-1b. Personnel that interact with SCP-4304 on a regular basis must have their RADs strictly monitored to prevent potential radiation poisoning.

SCP-4304 is allowed a computer with internet access (via proxy strictly monitoring online activity) and media (books, graphic novels, video games, etc.) of it’s choice. SCP-4304 partakes in other certain hobbies, such a model crafting, and any item used in such is permissible as long as said item is not considered a possible weapon.

**Description:** SCP-4304 may take one of two forms: SCP-4304-1a, its “original form” and SCP-4304-1b.

SCP-4304-1a superficially appears to be a non-anomalous 26 year old Caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes. Subject stands at a height of 6’ and weighs approximately 68kg. Subject has a resting heart rate of 19 bpm and maintains an internal temperature of 48.2 degrees Fahrenheit.

The subject’s alternate form, SCP-4304-1b, possesses luminescent green eyes that have no discernible pupil, sclera, or iris. It’s hair is white and a greenish tinge is present under its skin due to a viscous unidentified green substance replacing its blood. SCP-4304-1b is slightly taller than its counterpart, standing at 6’ 1” and weight is indeterminate. Subject has no perceivable heart beat and respiration appears to be habitual. It’s internal temperature is a constant 26.7 degrees Fahrenheit. A constant halo of light surrounds SCP-4304-1b and only seems to dim if the subject is overworked. As SCP-4304-1b, subject also displays a strange field of antigravity around it. Only objects that the subject is holding are affected by this antigravity field.

Radiology has revealed a spherical object (approx. 33cm circumference) positioned in the center of SCP-4304’s thorax. The object intersects with the subject’s lungs, heart, and aorta, though it does not seem to interfere with the subject’s bodily functions whatsoever. Presumably, the object is present in both forms, but it is impossible to radiograph SCP-4304-1b due to unknown reasons. All attempts have produced unusable images, usually depicting the subject as a solid white silhouette with no density variation, though there is no apparent reason for such, seeing as SCP-4304-1b has all the structures of an anatomically correct adult male determined through outward examinations and palpating of the abdomen. Exploratory surgery has been strictly prohibited by the Ethics Committee, and open discussion of such will be reprimanded.

SCP-4304’s transformations are seemingly involuntary, at least to a degree. The subject has recently displayed a better grasp on these transformations and may continue to improve in the future.

A transformation event will begin with an intense luminescence emanating from the subject’s chest, presumably from the spherical object imbedded in the subject’s thorax. The light will then extend out to cover the subject’s entire body before extinguishing, ending the transformation process. The length of these transformation events vary but have not exceeded 10.6 secs. Subject shows some discomfort during these transformations and has described them as feeling like “pins and needles” over its entire body. Low levels of gamma radiation are also emitted during these events.

During the transformation into SCP-4304-1b, the subject’s attire will also change, invariably being replaced with a full black hazmat suit with a black t-shirt and gray pants that superficially appear to be denim underneath. The subject’s garments appear to be “formed” from SCP-4304-1b but are not attached to it and are completely removable. If removed from the subject’s body, the garments will quickly destabilize into an unidentifiable mucus like substance before evaporating, leaving no trace whatsoever. Even if SCP-4304-1b’s standard attire is completely removed and replaced with non-anomalous clothing, its standard attire will appear on the subject during its next transformation into SCP-4304-1b.

SCP-4304 can withstand exposure to extreme heat and extreme cold, though it has commented that extreme heats above approximately 200 degrees Celsius are “uncomfortable”. Subject displays a slightly heightened metabolism, but can withstand extended periods of deprivation from food and drink before it experiences dehydration and weight loss.

SCP-4304 also displays a number of abilities. Including, levitation, intangibility, and invisibility. Instances of these abilities are somewhat sporadic, and the subject displays minimal control over said abilities. SCP-4304-1b shows a much higher control of these abilities than the subject’s original form.

An applied current of no less that 50 milliamps may cause SCP-4304-1b to revert back into SCP-4304-1a. Applying such a current to the subject during a transformation event has reliably shown to halt the transformative process. This knowledge is currently being implemented in SCP-4304’s containment procedures as a specialized harness able to detect the low energy gamma rays emitted during the transformation process.

When rendered unconscious by whatever means, subject will also revert to its original form.

SCP-4304 has shown some difficulty passing through iron, requiring the subject to use considerable conscious effort. Ferrous alloys display a similar effect to a lesser extent.

**Additional:** SCP-4304 was the former research assistant, Daniel F███, and is the son of head researchers Dr. M████ F███ and Dr. J██ F███. SCP-4304 was created 04/03/20█ while on Project ███, during a disastrous malfunction of the [REDACTED]. SCP-4304 was willingly taken into custody and has so far shown no signs of behavioral change since the incident aside from expected signs of trauma related to said incident.

For the sake of objectivity, Dr. Ronald Lancer will remain in charge of research for SCP-4304, despite the protests of either of the Dr. F███s.

**Incident log:**

Project ███

Date: 04/03/20█

Time: 14:54

**Parties present:**

Dr. M████ F███ (abbreviated to Dr. MF)

Dr. J██ F███ (abbreviated to Dr. JF)

Research Assistant Daniel F███ (abbreviated to RA Daniel F)

[BEGIN LOG]

Dr. MF: (sighs) Alright, end of test sequence: 3. Power down the experiment and disconnect the lines.

Dr JF: Time to go see what went wrong this time.

RA Daniel F: I’ll come with you.

Dr. JF: You sure, Danno?

RA Daniel F: Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll just check the wiring in the 4th section. I bet it’s something wrong there.

Dr. JF: Okay. Suit up then.

(RA Daniel F and Dr. JF take approximately 1 min. to equip all protective gear, then enter test area together. They continue toward [REDACTED]. Daniel F enters the tunnel and removes a panel in the 4th section of the tunnel while Dr. JF checks the wiring behind a panel at the mouth of the tunnel.)

Dr. MF: (says through lab speakers) Anything obvious?

RA Daniel F: Nope. (Sighs) You guys sure all the calculations are right?

Dr. JF: Absolutely, son. It can’t be that. We ran them again and again.

RA Daniel F: Alright, maybe it’s something else. (Places back panel)

(Suddenly, the [REDACTED] emanates a mechanical whir as if starting up. It is to be noted that no one in he control room had begun the start up sequence or were even near the startup controls)

RA Daniel F: Uh, What the hell was that?

Dr. MF: I’m not sure. Hold on a second.

(Dr. MF checks the data on the lab computer for any signs of sudden activation. It reads negative)

Dr. MF: It’s still inactive, but why don’t you get out of there, just in—

(A green luminescence begins to emanate from the back of the [REDACTED] tunnel. In a matter of 2.3 seconds the light envelopes the tunnel with RA Daniel F. still inside. An agonized scream emanates from the [REDACTED], presumably from the research assistant. Dr MF lunges for the emergency shutoff switch, which does not succeed in turning off the [REDACTED]. Dr. JF begins running for the control room.)

Dr. JF: (yells) M███, turn it off!

Dr. MF: I’m trying!

(At this point the screaming ceases.)

Dr. MF: (Whispers) Oh, god...

(As Dr. JF reaches the stairs up to the decontaminant room, a figure stumbles out of the [REDACTED] and falls on the lab floor. Dr. JF pauses his accent of the stairs and runs back to the figure on the ground.)

Dr. JF: (shouts) Danny! M███, call the medics now!

[END LOG]

**Afterward:** Daniel F███’s appearance was drastically changed. Hair and attire inverted, appearing as what is now know as SCP-4304-1b. The subject also appeared to be in some sort of shock. Strange vocalizations from SCP-4304-1b recorded before and during transportation to the medical wing of the facility. SCP-4304 lost consciousness soon after entering medical wing and immediately transformed back to 4304-1a. Vocalizations were translated and found to be a mix of Old Latin and a constructed language called Esperanto.

**Interview Log SCP-4304 #1:**

Interviewer: Dr. Ronald Lancer

Interviewee: SCP-4304

Forward: This log was recorded 74 hours after incident. Subject had not yet been fully processed, but this log has been transcribed with the item number for clarity.

[BEGIN LOG]

Dr. Lancer: Hello, my name is Dr. Lancer. What do you prefer to go by? Daniel, Danny...?

SCP-4304-1a: Danny. Nice to meet you, Dr. Lancer.

Dr. Lancer: And you as well. Alright, Danny, what can you tell me about yourself?

SCP-4304-1a: Well, I like stargazing, long walks on the beach, and—

Dr. Lancer: Alright, Alright, let’s be serious here.

SCP-4304-1a: I’m sorry, Doc. Humor is all I have left.

Dr. Lancer: I see. Well, I understand that you’re dealing with some trauma from your incident. Would you like me to schedule some appointments with a psychotherapist? We have a couple on si—

SCP-4304-1a: No, no thank you. I don’t really, uh, feel comfortable around shrinks. I had a bad experience with one as a kid.

Dr. Lancer: Oh, well, in that case, let’s get down to business.

SCP-4304-1a: To defeat the Huns...

Dr. Lancer: Excuse me?

SCP-4304-1a: (clears throat) Sorry, never mind.

Dr. Lancer: Alright, let’s go over the incident, shall we?

SCP-4304-1a: Do we have to?

Dr. Lancer: I’m afraid so.

SCP-4304-1a: (sighs) Fine. First of all, it shouldn’t have happened. Everything was offline and disconnected. I was in the tunnel checking some wiring to see what could have gone wrong during the initial testing, but then it just...turned on. Spontaneously, impossibly, without power.

Dr. Lancer: Do you remember anything after that?

SCP-4304-1a: (no response)

Dr. Lancer: Danny, I understand this may be difficult for you, but please answer the question.

SCP-4304-1a: I don’t...I mean, I don’t remember anything—except for the sudden...pain and then nothing. What more could there be to it?

Dr. Lancer: I had to ask. You seemed at least somewhat conscious.

SCP-4304-1a: (sits forward in chair) Why do you say that? Did something happen after I...? Did I—

Dr. Lancer: (raises a hand) Don’t worry. Nothing like you’re thinking I’m sure. But you were in a trance like state, seizing and muttering things in a garbled mess of Esperanto and Latin before you finally fell unconscious and reverted back to your...uh, normal form. Do you know either of those languages?

SCP-4304-1a: I-I took a course of Latin in college, but I don’t even know what Esperanto is.

Dr. Lancer: Its a constructed language, apparently, created in the late 19th century.

SCP-4304-1a: Yeah, had no idea. What did I even say? Something about harvesting the souls of the innocent or something?

Dr. Lancer: (scoffs) No, certainly not. But what we were able to translate is just...strange. You rambled about green fog, a red castle and a, uh, what was it exactly...(checks notes)...a “wrathful king locked in vain,” which is arguably the most ominous out of anything you said.

SCP-4304-1a: (no response)

Dr. Lancer: Danny?

SCP-4304-1a: I...

(At this point, a light begins emanating form the subject’s chest and spreading outward. The Geiger counter on the table between the interviewer and interviewee begins to click loudly and quickly, reaching 40 mSv at its height. The subject doubles over vocalizing moderate discomfort. Approximately ten seconds later, SCP-4304-1b is present. The Geiger counter quickly quiets once the transformation process ends. SCP-4304-1b takes off its hood and throws it across the room. The hood destabilizes before hitting the wall, producing a loud splat.)

SCP-4304-1b: Fuck!

Dr. Lancer: Are you alright? Should we cut this interview short?

SCP-4304-1b: (pause) You should probably go before I start levitating and crawling on the ceiling like some Exorcist shit.

Dr. Lancer: (pause) Is that how you think of yourself, like a horror movie monster? You’re not a monster, Danny. You don’t bother me, if that’s what you’re afraid of.

SCP-4304-1b: (shakes head) I just don’t...want to be around people like this.

Dr. Lancer: (nods head) I suppose that’s fair. I’ll see you next week then.

[END LOG]

**Interviewer’s note:** SCP-4304 will attend a weekly secession with one of our on site therapists, whether he likes it or not. I don’t care if he gripes about it. He’s already showing signs of PTSD, and we can’t have a hard-to-contain SCP like him become unstable, more than he already is, anyway.

On another note, I admit I may have been somewhat dishonest regarding the matter of being uneasy in 4304-1b’s presence. There is a strange air of dread around him. I’m unsure if this is some effect caused either purposefully or not by SCP-4304-1b, or if it is my own anxieties. Personally, I lean towards the former. Testing on the matter may be necessary.


End file.
